


Kuchařka plná nečekaných dobrodružství

by Lanevra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: Bilbo po svých rodičích zdědil malí antikvariát v srdci Hobitína. Je na něj hrdý a vede ho s láskou a potěšením. Rozhodně nestojí o to, aby ho musel opustit kvůli trpasličímu králi v exilu a jeho dvou synovcům. Ale cesty osudu… pardon, cesty Gandalfovi jsou nevyzpytatelné.





	1. Chapter 1

Daleko za zlatavými poli a zelenými kopci bylo město zvané Hobitín a v tom městě stál domek, který měl v přízemí antikvariát. Nebyl to ale ten antikvariát, který všichni známe. Plný těžkého pachu starých knih, prachu, celý šerý a s nekonečným bludištěm přeplněných polic a komínků knih.

To vůbec ne.

Byl to totiž hobití antikvariát a hobití antikvariát to znamená pohodlná křesla pro ty, kteří si chtějí prolistovat staré kuchařky a knihy o zahradničení, ještě před tím, než si je koupí. Hobití antikvariát znamenal příjemný antikvář, který rád a s úsměvem nabídl hrnek čaje nebo kávy úplně zdarma a rád se podělil o svou lásku nejen ke knihám, ale také k vaření a zahradničení. Hobití antikvariát byl kousek klidu zalitý slunečními paprsky procházejícími velkými vyleštěnými okny.

Vskutku, hobití antikvariát bylo výjimečné místo a právě tam náš příběh začíná.

-o-

Bilbo Pytlík, vážený to majitel antikvariátu nad jehož dveřmi vysela nazeleno natřená tabule žlutě hlásající ‘Dno Pytle’, zasunul knihu na její místo do regálu, pečlivě ji urovnal, oklepal si ruce a spokojeně se rozhlédl po svém krámu.

Vše bylo na svém místě. Přesně jak má být.

Žaluzie byly zvednuté, takže skrze velké skleněné výlohy proudilo dovnitř příjemně hřející jarní slunce. Na stolcích strategicky rozmístěných mezi policemi byly připravené čerstvé sušenky a pro náročné zákazníky byl v zadní části čtenářský koutek s pohodlnými křesly a dostatečně velkými stoly, by se na ně vešly celé stohy knih. A samozřejmě další podnosy se sušenkami a slanými tyčinkami. Od prodejního pultu voněl právě zalitý čaj a sada hrnků, stojící po boku čajové konvice, byla netrpělivá uvítat prvního zákazníka.

Bylo načase otevřít, usoudil Bilbo rozvážně a vydal se ke dveřím, aby otočil malou ceduli z ‘Omlouváme se, ale je zavřeno’ na ‘Otevřeno! Každý je srdečně zván!’ a právě v tu chvíli si všiml muže na druhé straně ulice.

Co muže, nebyl to muž… tedy muž to byl, alespoň podle vousu. Ale nebyl to muž jakožto člověk. Byl to trpaslík. Nevídaný to úkaz v Hobitíně, kam sotva zavítali lidé, natožpak trpaslíci nebo dokonce elfové! Možná ani starý Bral by si nepamatoval na dobu, kdy by do jejich městě přijel trpaslík a navíc trpaslík tak… Neobyčejně vypadající, dokonce i na trpaslíka.

Ne že by Bilbo mohl soudit z vlastní zkušenosti. Nikdy nepřekročil hranice Kraje, i když několikrát v mládí zabloudil až k hraničnímu patníku, a nikdy se s žádným trpaslíkem nesetkal. Eru chraň! Ne, ne, neznal žádného trpaslíka osobně, ale nahoře, ve svém bytě a soukromé knihovně, měl nejednu knihu nejen o lidech, ale i o elfech a trpaslících. Staré, stařičké knihy s popraskanými deskami a ohnutými rohy, které by se svým zákazníkům neodvážil ani ukázat, natož aby je chtěl prodávat.

Ale právě z těch knih věděl, jak trpaslíci vypadají. Jenže tento trpaslík vůbec nevypadal, jako ti v knihách. V první řadě neměl skoro žádné vousy a přitom, jak každý, dokonce i hobité, věděl, trpaslíci měli dlouhé plnovousy a byli na ně patřičně hrdí. Nebyl ani oblečený, jak by u trpaslíka čekal. Temně modrý, dlouhý lehký kabát halil skoro celou jeho postavu, ale přesto mohl vidět, že má na sobě trpaslík skvěle padnoucí oblek tmavé barvy, bílou košili a rudou kravatu… ne, ne, kravatu, to byl asko! Ano, kolem krku měl rudý askot zdobený velkou stříbrnou sponou, která byla vidět přes celou ulici.

A také měl temně hnědou vycházkovou hůl se stříbrnou hlavicí, kterou rukou v rukavici.

Jenže ani to nebylo to nejpodivnější na něm. Ba ne. To nejzvláštnější bylo, že se díval rovnou na Bilbův krámek, hobitovi přímo do tváře a jeho oči byli temné a pronikavé. Nedalo se od nich odtrhnout, i když mu z toho pohledu běhal mráz po zádech.

Nervozně se usmál směrem k trpaslíkovi, kdyby to byl náhodou další zákazník, a rychle se odvrátil od dveří, než se mohl začít viditelně ošívat. To by nebylo dobré, ani trochu dobré. Dno Pytle bylo místo klidu a harmonie, zákazníci, kteří do obchodu vstoupili, čekali klidného, zdvořilého a vstřícného prodavače. Ne nervozního a roztěkaného majitele, který by nedokázal zformulovat ani jedinou zdvořilou větu.

Cink!

Zvonek nade dveřmi donutil Bilba nadskočit a poplašeně se obrátit k prvnímu zákazníku, kterým nebyl nikdo jiný, než podivný trpaslík z druhé strany ulice.

Polkl a podíval se mu zpříma do tváře, tak trochu neschopen nic říct. A zároveň si uvědomil, že jeho oči nejsou temné, měli jenom ten nejtmavší odstín modré, který kdy viděl. Jako noční obloha za městem, kde nebyly žádné pouliční lampy. Prostě to byli fascinující oči ba dokonce krásné, ale zároveň tak podivně… smutné.

S tím by se mělo něco udělat.

“Hezké ráno přeji,” rozhoupal se konečně ke zdvořilému pozdravu.

“Hezké ráno,” zopakoval trpaslík jeho přání pěkného rána skoro přesně do posledního slova a víc neřekl. Jen se upřeně díval.

“Jistě, to určitě je,” odpověděl mu rychle, s patřičným zdvořile vstřícným úsměvem, a klidným hlasem, i když se mu nervozitou potily ruce; poprvé od prvního dne, kdy před patnácti lety převzal obchod po svých zesnulých rodičích, “A tak vás v tomto pěkně ránu srdečně vítám v mém antikvariátu. Jmenuje se to tu Dno Pytle a já jsem Bilbo Pytlík, majitel, k vašim službám,” řekl s malou úklonou a pak ztichl a čekal co trpaslík na to.

Ticho bylo dlouhé a během toho ticha došel trpaslík až k němu a velmi pomalu ho celého obešel. Bilbo se snažil zůstat naprosto v klidu, ale prostě mu to nedalo a musel pohledem sledovat svého zákazníka alespoň tak dlouho, dokud mu nezmizel za zády. A pak ho honem rychle vyhledal očima, když se vynořil na druhé straně.

“Thorin.”

To jediné slovo, naprosto neznámé slovo, bylo proneseno stejně uhrančivým barytonem jako předtím pozdrav. Bilbo se mohl jenom dohadovat, co znamená. Mohlo to být jméno autora knihy nebo jméno samotné knihy? Neznal žádnou kuchařku ani knihu o rostlinách, které by nesla na hřbetě takové jméno. Možná to bylo jméno receptu nebo nějaké květiny? Hmm, ne, to se také nezdálo povědomé. Pokud to mělo být něco, co si jeho zákazník žádal, tak nevěděl, jak mu pomoci.

“Lituji, ale nevím, co to slovo znamená,” přiznal se ke své nevědomosti.

Trpaslík se zastavil předním, nezdvořile blízko, a zamračil se. Chvíli si vzájemně hleděli do očí, než trpaslík zvedl ruku a položil si jí dlaní na prsa.

“Thorin, syn Tráina.”

Bilbovi svitlo.

“Ach, chápu! Je to vaše jméno! V tom případě mě velice těší, pane Thorine,” řekl s veškerou vstřícností a zároveň si v duchu udělal poznámku, že tento jeho zákazník možná úplně neovládá západštinu nebo to tak rozhodně vypadalo, “Teď, když jsme se představili, hledáte něco konkrétního? Nebo jenom bloudíte po obchodech, které mají pěkné štíty?” zeptal se s trochou humoru, který hned vzápětí vyškrtl z budoucího rozhovoru, protože Thorin se nechápavě zamračil.

“Hledám… knihu.”

Vzhledem k tomu, že se nacházeli mezi policemi doslova napěchovanými knihami, byla trpaslíkova žádost poněkud všeobecná.

“Ale jistě, knih tu mám spoustu. Chcete knihu o vaření nebo knihu o květinách?” zeptal se obratem, doufaje, že Thorin rozumí jeho slovům dostatečně, aby věděl, co je vaření a co kniha. Pokud ano, bylo to skvělé. Možná si nemohli rozumět natolik, aby mu Bilbo dal přesně to, co chce, ale mohli si porozumět tolik, aby mu vybral něco, co by ho mohlo zajímat. Na to měl cit. Byl rodilým antikvářem, doslova a do písmene.

“Zábavnou,” odpověděl trpaslík prostě, leč ne moc nápomocně.

To slovo definovalo mnoho věcí, pro Bilba, jakožto hobita, byly zábavné všechny kuchařky a knihy o zahradničení, jenže, jak tušil, trpaslíci si pod pojmem ‘zábavné’ asi představovali něco jiného. Nicméně, měl regál s pár lidskými knihami, které pojednávali o bájných rostlinách rostoucích v elfských zemích. Bylo v nich i pár mýtických příběhů, které se ke květinám vázaly, třeba ten o nádherném bílém stromu, který rozkvete, až se vrátí dávno ztracený král. Nebylo to sice nic dobrodružného, ale mohlo by to Thorina zajímat víc než v kterém ročním období je nejlepší zasít jakou odrůdu hrachu.

“Chápu. Myslím, že tu mám něco přesně pro vás. Jen mě musíte na moment omluvit.”

Omluvně se usmál a odspěchal do zapadlejší části obchodu, kde měl tyto, pro hobity ne moc lákavé knihy, pečlivě uložené.

Rychle přeběhl prsty po hřbetech knih, dokud nenašel tu, kterou hledal a tu se spokojeným úsměvem vytáhl. Byla v moc dobrém stavu. Ještě ji rychle prolistoval, aby zkontroloval, že pevně drží ve vazbě a žádné nezvedené dítě, dost nehlídané rodiči, ji neznesvětilo a pak, když viděl, že je všechno v pořádku, zamířil zpět.

Jakmile vyšel zpoza rohu jednoho obzvláště vysokého regálu, tak mu málem vypadla kniha z ruky. Tak překvapený byl. A překvapení se rychle změnilo ve hněv.

Trpaslík! Naprosto drzí trpaslík si dovolil vlézt mu za prodejní pult, výsostné místo patřící jen prodávajícímu, přehrabovat se tam v jeho věcech a číst si knihu, kterou tam měl uloženu jako potěšení jen pro jeho vlastní oči. Velmi vzácnou a milovanou knih. Ručně psaný a vázaný deník jeho matky, který vezla s sebou na své velké cestě kolem Ardy.

“S dovolením, to není vaše!” vykřikl, stěží potlačujíc rozhořčení a zlost, a rychle se rozeběhl k trpaslíkovi.

Deník mu prakticky vyrval z ruky, nedbal při tom dobrých mravů, přeci jen nebyl to on, kdo je porušil jako první, a zanechal tak Thorina se zaskočeným výrazem ve tváři. Zaskočený výraz však nezůstal na trpaslíkově tváři dlouho, rychle ho nahradilo zamračení.

“Já to četl,” prohlásil podrážděně, jako kdyby to byl Bilbo, kdo udělal něco proti všem zásadám zdvořilého chování.

“Toho jsem si všiml, nevím ale, kdo vám to dovolil,” odsekl, naštvaný tím, že si trpaslík dovoluje být dotčený, když je to on, kdo se provinil, “Je to deník mé matky, naprosto soukromé věc a nikdo jiný kromě mě ho nemá právo číst. Zvláště ne bez dovolení a dvakrát zvláště, když ho vyndal z mých soukromích věcí. To je naprosto… naprosto nepřijatelné chování!”

Jeho hněv pominul stejně rychle, jako se objevil a zůstal mu jen matčin deník v jemně se chvějících ruce. A trpaslík, který se přestal mračit a jeho tvář se vyhladila do dokonalého předobrazu zdvořilosti s jemným nádechem povýšenosti skoro až aristokratické.

“Omlouvám se za můj prohřešek. Nevěděl jsem, že je vaší matky,” pronesl vážně, téměř slavnostně, první dvě celé věty, takže to nakonec vypadalo, že umí západštinou stejně dobře, jako Bilbo.

Trochu svěsil ramena a o něco víc sevřel knihu. Stále ještě měl na trpaslíka zlost, jak by taky ne, ale zároveň byl natolik dobře vychovaný, že věděl, jak má naložit s omluvou. Přijmout ji byla vždy ta nejlepší cesta.

“Děkuji a vaší omluvu přijímám,” odvětil formálně a rozhodnutý nechat ten incident za nimi, pokračoval: “Našel jsem pro vás knihu, kterou byste mohl ocenit. Kromě mýtických rostlin a jejich vyobrazení v ní najdete i několik zajímavých příběhů-”

“Líbil by se mi deník vaší matky. Chtěl bych si ho dočíst, když už jsem začal,” přerušil ho opět nezdvořile trpaslík.

Zamračil se.

Ještě nikdy neviděl ani neslyšel o nikom s takovou drzostí, jakou měl tento Thorin. Nejen že si bez dovolení půjčil něco, co bylo dobře skryto mezi soukromými Bilbovými věcmi, ještě si troufal žádat si moci deník dočíst.

“Jak jsem říkal, patřil mé matce a rozhodně není na prodej.”

“Půjčím si ho, přečtu a zítra vám ho nechám doručit,” naléhal trpaslík, jako kdyby snad jeho odmítnutí nebylo naprosto jasně a zřetelné.

“Je mi líto, ale to nepůjde. Nemá v úmyslu ho někdy pustit z dohledu.”

“Zaplatím vám kolik si řeknete,” prohlásil Thorin se suverenitou toho, kdo je zvyklý si koupit cokoliv, co chce včetně lidí, a se stejnou sebejistotou také sáhl do kapsy odkud vylovil peněženku. Otevřel ji. Byla doslova naditý lidskými bankovkami.

“Kolik?” zeptal se trpaslík a tázavě pozvedl obočí. Ztělesněná povýšenost.

Něco takového si nehodlal Bilbo nechat líbit. Jestliže se lidé nechali podplácet a pak konali, jak si tento trpaslík zamanul, byla jejich věc. Tady nebyl vážený pan Thorin syn Thráina někde v Hůrce, tady byl v Hobitíně, v Kraji a tady se víc dbalo na dobré vychování, zdvořilost a laskavost, než na potištěné papírky. Bilbo byl rozhodně ten, kdo na vše zmíněné dbal.

A navíc, tady šlo o deník jeho matky. To nebylo jen tak něco. Byl to kus jeho rodinné historie, doslova kus jeho mase a krve, a věčná připomínka milovaných rodičů. Vážil si ho nade všechny své knihy, nad knihy v obchodě a dokonce i nad samotný dům, i když ho jeho otec vybudoval vlastníma rukama.

“Opakuji, že není na prodej ani k zapůjčení,” řekl tvrdě a naprosto nevychovaně odstrčil otevřenou peněženku stranou, “A nezáleží na tom, kolik mi nabídnete. Teď, prosím, opustě můj obchod. Děkuji mnohokrát a na shledanou.”

Překvapení, nevíra ba i šok, který se přes trpaslíkovu tvář krátce mihl, mohl být možná i směšný, kdyby Bilbo nebyl tak neskutečně naštvaný. Natolik naštvaný, že byl dokonce odhodlaný popadnout trpaslíka za loket a ze svého obchodu o vystrkat, i když byl o dobrou hlavu vyšší a v ramenou tak široký, že by ho průměrný hobit nedokázal ani pořádně obejmout.

Pravda ale byla, že tak daleko nezašel, raději se jenom obrátil na patě, oddupal ke dveřím a doširoka je otevřel, aby dal jasně najevo, že svá slova myslí vážně.

Thorin stále ještě pár okamžiků opařeně na místě, než se jeho čelo rozzlobeně zkrabatilo, sklapnul peněženku, strčil ji do kapsy a pak, s hlavou povýšeně zvednutou a nafrněným nosem, vykráčel kolem Bilba ven na ulici.

Zabouchl za nim dveře tak prudce, až zvonek divoce zacinkal a rámy se zachvěli.

Teď už byl v bezpečí svého útulného obchodu, ten nehorázně drzí trpaslík byl pryč a všechno bylo jako každé ráno, takže si mohl v klidu oddechnout. A také to udělal. S hlubokým výdechem si přitáhl deník své matky na prsa a pomalým krokem se vydal zpět k prodejnímu pultu, kde si hodlal nalít hrnek čaje, dát si do něj o lžičku cukru navíc a v klidu si ho vychutnat až do dne.

Cink!

Strnul uprostřed kroku, v první chvíli neochotný se otočit. Co když se trpaslík vracel? To by byla neslýchaná drzost, ale od něho jistě ne nic nemožného. Pozvolna, připraven na to, že opět uvidí tu majestátní postavu, vysoko zdvižený nos a modré oči, se obrátil zpět ke dveřím a…

Bilbo zoufale zasténal a složil si hlavu do dlaní, když spatřil svého druhého dnešního zákazníka.

A to ráno začínalo tak krásně.

“Ne, promiňte, ale ne,” řekl rychle nově příchozímu.

Byl to vysoký člověk, vyšší než lidé bývají, a velmi starý, alespoň podle dlouhého šedého plnovousu a střapatých šedých vlasů. Zjevný podivín. I oblečení na to ukazovalo, protože to byl dlouhý, předlouhý šedý kabát, který byl dole uválený a špinavý od toho, jak ho muž táhl po zemi, šedé plátěné kalhoty, zašlá, kdysi snad bílá košile a na ní šedá vesta s každým knoflíkem jiným. Dokonce měl hůl, velkou hůl, jejíž konec mu čněl kousek nad hlavou. Prostě hastroš, jak strašák do zelí. Prapodivný a momentálně nevítaný zákazník. Pro dnešek měl takových zákazníků akorát tak nad hlavu.

“Ne, co?” zeptal se vysoký cizinec a zvedl rozježené šedé obočí.

“Není otevřeno,” objasnil, jaké ‘ne’ myslel, vykročil proti novému zákazníkovi a začal ho vyhánět ven, “Dnes nemáme otevřeno. Omlouvám se a děkuji pěkně. Přeji hezký den.”

“Ach, ale ceduli máte napsáno, že je otevřeno.”

“Ano, jistě, to je možné, ale je to omyl, takže prosím…” nechal vyznít do ztracena, když otevíral dveře, aby ponoukl vysokého člověka ven na chodník.

Ten se však nenechal vyhnat, vlastně se zdálo právě naopak, že hodlá v obchodě zůstat natrvalo. Pohodlně se totiž opřel oběma rukama o svou hůl a shlédl na Bilba pronikavým pohledem, který se mu ani trochu nelíbil.

“Říkám si, že by vaše matka nebyla moc ráda, kdyby viděla, jak nezdvořile vyhazujete své zákazníky z obchodu,” podotkl starý muž.

To byla slova, která Bilba znejistěla. Přitiskl si matčin deník na prsa a zamračil se směrem vzhůru. Zamyslel se, jestli toho muže někdy viděl. Ano, rozhodně byl dost starý, aby mohl znát jeho rodiče, ale nepamatoval si, že by ho vídal, když byl malé hobitě a potuloval se odpoledne po škole v obchodu svých rodičů.

“Znal jste mojí matku?” zeptal se opatrně, leč se zvědavostí.

“Ovšem že znal! Vás znám také!” odvětil stařec se smíchem v hlase, “A vy znáte mě! Viděli jsme se naposledy, když jste byl asi takto malý.” Opřel si hůl o rameno, aby mohl rukama ukázat výšku možná tak patnáctiletého hobitího chlapce.

Bilbo se ještě víc zamračil, jak se snažil si vzpomenout, a pak…! Pak se mu najednou rozsvítilo. Nepamatoval si tvář, ale vzpomínal si na ten uválený baloňák a podivné knoflíčky na vestě, které ho jako dítě tak fascinovaly. A ohňostroje, nádherné ohňostroje odpalované z Náměstí.

“Vy jste čaroděj, co tu dřív dělal ohňostroje. Gandalf.”

“Ano, jsem Gandalf, Gandalf Šedý… ano, to jsem já,” přitakal s úsměvem čaroděj a sklonil se, sice na ne Bilbovu úroveň, ale rozhodně dost na to, aby k němu nemusel zvedat hlavu tak vysoko, že ho z toho bolelo za krkem, “A vy jste Bilbo Pytlík, jediný syn Belladony Bralové a jste přesně ten hobit, kterého hledám pro jedno malé dobrodružství.”

“Je mi líto, ale tady nikdo nemá o žádné, ani malé dobrodružství, zájem. Zkuste to třeba za řekou nebo až v Hůrce. U velkých lidí. Ti milují dobrodružství,” odmítl okamžitě, neměl zájem o dobrodružství, měl tady svůj zavedený obchod a o ten se musel postarat, to byl jeho život, “Takže prosím.” Znovu pořádně otevřel dveře a naznačil čaroději, aby odešel, “Prosím, dobré ráno a nashledanou.”

Čaroděj se velmi pomalu zase narovnal a shlédl na Bilba z celé své neuvěřitelné výšky, jako kdyby byl něco zajímavého k prostudování. Po dlouhé chvíli, kdy si tak hleděli do očí a kdy měl Bilbo co dělat, aby nesklopil zrak, Gandalf nespokojeně mlaskl a obešel ho. Ve dveřích se však zastavil a ještě se obrátil, aby řekl:

“Změnil jste se, Bilbo a ne k dobrému. Vaše matka by na vás nebyla pyšné, to vůbec ne a, protože jsem jí slíbil, že se o vás postarám, tak vězte, že za dobrodružstvím půjdete. Velmi vám prospěje.”

“To si nemyslím, ale děkuji. Sbohem,” dodal s nepatrnou úklonou a zabouchl čaroději dveře rovnou před nosem.

Rychle obrátil ceduli na zavřeno a otočil kličkou, aby dveře zamkl a přitom se snažil, nepodívat se na čaroděje, který stále stál za sklem. Nedalo mu to, alespoň krátce po něm střelil pohledem, než se rychle obrátil a odspěchal dozadu, zanechávaje ho za sebou.

Stiskl vypínač, kterým zhasl celý obchod a zavřel za sebou dveře zadní místnosti. Tam snad bude pro dnešek, konečně, v klidu a bezpečí.


	2. 2. kapitola

Trvalo skoro celou otevírací dobu, než se Bilbo odvážil vstrčit do obchodu třeba jenom prst na noze, byť několikrát slyšel klepání na výlohu nebo své jméno, jak ho sousedé, zvyklí, že má stále otevřeno, trochu zmateně volali. V odpoledních hodinách dokonce několikrát zvonil telefon, který ale nezvedl. Nebyl si sice jistý, jestli by byl čaroděj tak troufalý a volal mu, ale nemínil to zkoušet. Navíc ani neměl chuť se s někým bavit.

Až necelou hodinu před zavírací dobou se konečně odvážil vyjít ze zadní místnosti a dokonce rozsvítit, odemknout a otočit ceduli na dveřích. To všechno jen proto, aby si sousedé nemysleli, že se mu něco stalo a pokud bude mít ještě jednoho či dva zákazníky, tak jen dobře. Potřeboval se rozptýlit. Klidu už měl dost.

Sotvaže začal sklízet talířky plné sušenek, které by jinak za den musel dvakrát doplnit, tak před jeho krámem zastavila dlouhá limuzína se stříbrným znakem na dveřích a, Zelená paní chraň ho, vystupovat trpaslíci. Další! Přímo u jeho obchodu! Ne, to bylo naprosto nepřijatelné. To se prostě nedělo.

Rychle odložil vše talířky na jeden stolek a prakticky utíkal ke dveřím. Naneštěstí to nestihl včas, zrovna když se natahoval po zámku, byli dveře prudce rozraženy obrovským, plešatým trpaslíkem, jehož kůže byla pokryta hustou spletí tetování.

Uskočil dozadu a vyděšeně k němu vzhlédl.

Nebýt toho, že byl trpaslík oblečen do drahých kalhot od saka a neméně drahé kožené bundy, měl by strach, že je to zloděj, který se jeho krámek chystá vykrást. Tedy, zloději samozřejmě v Hobitíně nebyli, nanejvýš tak děti, které křídou pomalovávali průčelí domů, zloději ne. Na druhou stranu, až do teď v Hobitíně nebyli ani trpaslíci.

“Em, ehm, dobrý večer,” pozdravil, hlas trochu chraplavý ze strachu a tak si před dalšími slovy musel odkašlat, “Omlouvám se, ale právě zavíráme. Rád vás tu uvítám zítra.”

Trpaslík si ho změřil nepříliš pěkným pohledem, který ukazoval jasné pohrdání, a trochu nakrčil nos, než promluvil.

“Dwalin, k vašim službám.” Uklonil se.

“Balin. K vašim službám,” ozval se druhý hlas, než stačil odpovědět.

Rychle se obrátil po druhém příchozím a trochu, jen nepatrně, si oddechl. Byl to sice také trpaslík, ale na rozdíl od prvního vypadal naprosto seriozně a dokonce i mile. Měl hustý bílý plnovous a bílé vlasy, na tváři mu hrál malý, vlídný úsměv a oblečen byl slušně, do obleku s kravatou a vyleštěných bot. Když už nic jiného, budil důvěru.

“Bilbo, k vašim,” vypadlo z něj. Pořád se ještě plně nevzpamatoval z šoku, který mu trpaslíci připravili.

“Smím předpokládat, že Bilbo Pytlík?” zeptal se bělovlasý trpaslík a když Bilbo němě přikývl, tak pokračoval: “Jsem poctěn, že vás poznávám, pane Pytlíku. Slyšel jsem na vás jenom samou chválu a proto mi bude ctí vás pozvat na dnešní banket na Ered Luin Manor.”

“Cože? Kam? Na banket nejsem vhodně oblečen!” zhrozil se a shlédl na sebe.

Nečekal, že by se dnes účasnil třeba jenom odpoledního čaje, proto měl obyčejné hnědé kalhoty a zelenou vestu. Oblečení, které by si nevzal ani do samoobsluhy, natožpak na banket, ať už dopolední, odpolední nebo, Valar chraň, večerní! Na ty měl ve skříni připravený prvotřídní tmavě zelený oblek a vyšívanou vestu barvy zlátnoucího obilí. Ach a samozřejmě motýlka zeleného jako jarní tráva. To bylo správné oblečení na večerní banket, jaké by si na sebe vzal spořádaný pan Pytlík z rodiny Pytlíků. Té správné rodiny Pytlíků, ne té špatné větve, která žila v příměstské čtvrti Hůrky.

“Jestli všechno vaše oblečení vypadá stejně, jako tohle, tak je jedno, co máte na sobě,” zavrčel plešatý trpaslík jménem Dwalin.

“Můj bratr chce říct, že váš oděv je zcela adekvátní,” ujistil ho bělovlasý trpaslík Balin, “Bude to jen malé pohoštění pro rodinu a přátele, Jeho Výsosti. Takže pokud nás můžete následovat...”

“Moment, koho? Jaké Výsosti? Jako krále?” ptal se zmateně, zároveň s tím, jak se ho zmocňoval další příval paniky, “Ale já nemám žádný dárek, které bych mohl hostiteli přinést! Zvláště králi...”

“To nebude nutné, pane Pytlíku,” informoval ho vlídně Balin, když se zlehka chopil jeho lokte a manipuloval jím ven ze dveří.

“Ale to přeci... já nemohu nikam jít... můj obchod... musím zavřít svůj obchod! A nemám sako!”

Na jeho protesty, pokud to vůbec byly protesty a tím si nebyl jistý, nikdo z trpaslíků nereagoval. Jednoduše byl odvláčen, sic jemně, ale přesto odvláčen k limuzíně a Balin ho vtáhl na pohodlné, modře polstrované sedadlo. Jen koutkem oka zachytil, jak Dwalin zavřel dveře zešeřelého antikvariátu a zamkl je. Vzápětí vklouzl na sedadlo vedle Bilba a na klín mu hodil nejen jeho vínové sako, ale také svazek klíčů.

Chytl se svých věcí, jako poslední záchrany před utonutím a podíval se na obě strany. Byl v obležení dvou vysokých a mohutných trpaslíků a limuzína ho odvážela jen Eru věděl kam.

Bilbo Pytlíku, jak si se jen dostal do téhle šlamastyky?

-o-

Limuzína klouzala po silnici jako kdyby se jí ani nedotýkala. Tišší a rychlejší, než kterýkoliv automobil ve kterém někdy jel, i když těch nebylo mnoho. Hobitín byl malé město, od jednoho konce k druhému přešel člověk sotva za hodinku a byla to krásná procházka, tak kdo by se o ni ochuzoval a jezdil kouřícím a smrdícím automobilem? Jenom blázen! Nebo neskutečný lenoch. A lenoši, to bylo to poslední, co hobité byli, byť milovali svoje pohodlí.

Pohodlí, ano pohodlí to bylo důležité.

Limuzína byla až překvapivě pohodlná, tak pohodlné, že se v jejím měkkém interiéru plném zemitých barev mořeného dřeva, dokázal Bilbo alespoň trochu uvolnit a začít se zajímat o své spolucestující a také krajinu za okny.

Zvědavým, i když opatrným pohledem, zjistil že Balinovy bílé vlasy a vousy jsou spoře zdobené korálky s podivnými symboly, které ještě v žádné knize nikdy neviděl. Podobné korálky byly vpleteny i v Dwalinových vousů a symboly, možná trpasličí písmo, měl vytetované na hlavě.

Oba měli prsty zdobeny úplně stejným pečetním prstenem, který byl po stranách posetý malinkými modrými kameny. Vypadaly draze. A jejich šaty také. Byla to sice látka silná a pevná, taková, jakou by si na sebe žádný hobit nevzal, protože by mu připadala příliš těžká, ale i na pohled vypadala jemně. Bilbo oceňoval krásné oblečení, jako každý a tady, musel si přiznat, ho lákala i ta cizokrajnost, která z jejích oblečení sálala.

Už už měl ruku nataženou k rukávu Balinova saka, když limuzína zvolna zastavila a oboje dveře se otevřely a do automobilu se nahrnul chladný podvečerní vzduch, který voněl úplně jinak, než v Kraji. Jen to mu stačilo, aby si byl jist, že se nevědomky, dostal dál, než kam se i v mládí odvážil dojít.

Oba trpaslíci vystoupili a jejich boty zavrzaly na štěrkové cestě, Bilbo však zůstal sedět uvnitř, nervozní z té představy, že opustil svůj domov a že mohl být prakticky kdekoliv. A nejspíš bez rozumné možnosti dostat se domů. To byla vážně ale nepříjemná situace.

Naneštěstí s ní nemohl nic dělat a když už se dostal tak daleko, bylo by hloupé zůstat sedět v limuzíně a čekat, jestli ho trpaslíci odvezou zpět domů. Nadechl se tedy, aby si dodal odvahy a vyhlédl ven z limuzíny.

První, co ho uvítalo a nač mu padl zrak, byl modrý sametově se lesknoucí koberec, který vedl od dveří limuzíny k... Ach, Valar potěš! Bylo to schodiště z bílého kamene lemované zdobě tesaným zábradlím z mramoru a toto schodiště bylo jenom malou ochutnávkou průčelí domu, která se nad ním vypínalo. To bylo celé z velkých dokonale otesaných světle šedých kamenů, plné velkých oken, do kterých by se na výšku vešli dva průměrní hobité a které byli lemováno kamenným zdobením, stříškami a vtesávanými ornament. Na schody samotnými byli dokořán otevřené dvoukřídlé dveře, kterými by pohodlně projel nákladní automobil, kterým Květoslav Podolský dovážel do své samoobsluhy zboží z Hůrky.

A všechno to bylo... tak... tak absurdně obrovské!

“Potřebujete s něčím pomoci, pane Pytlíku?” naklonil se k němu zdvořile Balin.

“Ne, ne, děkuji mnohokrát,” odpověděl obratem a rychle se vysoukal z limuzíny.

Koberec, který se mu dostal pod chodidla, byl měkoučký a jemný, ale přesto přes něj cítil hrubý štěrk, kterým bylo pokryto celé nádvoří. Přešlápl z nohy na nohy a zachvěl se zimou, jak se do něj opřel podvečerní vánek, což mu připomnělo, že na sobě nemá sako.

Rychle si ho tedy oblékl a pečlivě urovnal. To mu naneštěstí zabralo tolik, času, že musel za vzdalujícími trpaslíky popoběhnout, protože už stoupali po schodech ke dveřím. Neměl tedy moc času se rozhlédnout kolem sebe, alespoň ne dokud nevstoupil do samotného domu.

Zůstal zaskočeně stát.

Otevřela se před ním obrovská hala s dvojitým schodištěm stoupajícím vzhůru ke galerii, kterou bylo lemováno první patro. Ze stropu, umístěný tak vysoko, že by se k němu možná nedostal ani ze střechy svého domu, visel obrovský lustr lesknoucí doslova stovkami slabě modrých, nejspíš skleněných, závěsů mnoha tvarů. Pod nohama měl Bilbo další koberec, opět modrý, pokrývající většinu kamenné podlahy a zdobený ornamenty v tmavších a světlejší odstínech modré, než byl samotný základ. Stěny měly barvu čerstvé smetany se zlatým vzorem, ale byly pokryty takovým množstvím dřevěného obložení a velkých obrazů s majestátními trpaslíky, že nebyly skoro vidět.

Napravo od Bilba byly dvoje zavřené dveře. Zleva byly pouze jedny zavřené dveře, druhé byly otevřené a linula se z nich pro něj neznámá hudba. Právě k těm oba trpaslíci zamířili. Znovu je musel doběhnout, na rtech žádost, jestli by nemohli držek krok s ním, když je tu hostem, jenže výtka mu zemřela na rtech, jakmile prošel dveřmi.

To rozhodně nebyl banket, jako ho znal z Hobitína. Jistě, i tam se sešla velká společnost, všichni tam byli oblečeni ve svátečních šatech a jedlo se to nejlepší, co kdo dokázal navařit či napéct, ale nebylo to... nebylo to tak neuvěřitelně a trochu komicky přehnané.

Podlouhlý sál byl obrovský, tak obrovský, že přes všechny hosty, nedohlédl díky své malé výšce na jeho druhý konec. Hostů musela být nejméně stovka. Všichni do jednoho trpaslíci. Muži oblečení ve večerních oblecích různých tlumených barev, s motýlky dozdobovanými velkými špendlíky ze zlata nebo stříbra, zakončených někdy celým hroznem drahých kamenů. Na rukách měli prsteny, ve vlasech a vousech se jim leskly kovové korálky a v uších houpaly náušnice... a někdy nejen v uších.

Trpasličí dámy na tom byly podobně, jen měly vousy - ano, ženy měli vousy, pokud to byly ženy, jak Bilbo soudil podle sukní - zapletené do složitých účesů a zdobené dvojnásobkem kovových řetízků, korálků, sponek a také barevných provázků. A zvláště sukně jejich širokých nabíraných rób byly zdobeny dalšími řetízky, kovovými plíšky a našitými kameny.

Bylo to tolik blyštění, až z toho Bilba rozbolely oči.

“Bilbo Pytlík!” zahlaholil přes cely sál, který okamžitě poznal a nějak instinktivně hned věděl, že právě jeho majitel je strůjcem celého incidentu s unesením trpaslíky a jeho přivezením sem.

Měl toho hodně na srdci, co by chtěl čaroději říct, jenže tady bylo příliš mnoho očí a uší a hlavně... velmi podivné ticho.

Hudba stejně jako hlahol a smích hostů ustal a všichni, doslova každý pár očí, byl upřený právě na něj. Pozornost mu nikdy nevadila, byl skvělý řečník a zvládl dokonce velkou řeč na svatbě své neteře z druhého kolene Rebarbory Zelenkové, kde byla doslova půlka obyvatel Hobitína, jenže tohle... tohle byli trpaslíci. Zmocnila se ho jistá nervozita, která byla docela utlačena spravedlivým hněvem vůči čaroději.

“Jsem tak rád, že jste se k nám uvolil připojit,” pokračoval Gandalf, stejně mocným hlasem znějícím na celý sál, zatímco se propletl davem až k němu.

“Gandalfe. Hezký večer,” pozdravil zdvořile; nemohl by si už říkat Pytlík, kdyby kvůli hněvu zapomněl na dobré vychování, které mu ale nebránilo pokračovat nazlobeným šeptem, “Mám dojem, že mi toho budete muset hodně vysvětlit.”

“Jistě, dostanete odpovědi na všechny otázky, které mi položíte, ale nejdřív mi dovolte, abych vám představil Jeho Výsost.”

Zástup trpaslíků se rozestoupil do stran, aby vytvořili cestu pro příchozího a všichni se, jako jeden muž, zlomili v pase. Dokonce i Gandalf se trochu snížil, aby vzal úctu trpaslíkovi, který k nim kráče... Při všem zeleném a živém, co jenom roste na Ardě, byl to ten nezdvořilý povýšenec jménem Thorin, kterého dnešního rána nevlídně vyprovodil ze svého obchodu, protože strkal svůj velký nos tam, kam neměl.

Někdo takový byl král? To bylo neuvěřitelné. Ne, ne počkat, zpět, bylo to naprosto uvěřitelné Nikdo jiný, než princátko, které celý svůj život dostalo všechno, co si zmanulo, si nemohl myslet, že si vyhandrkuje matčin deník. Něco vzácného, osobního a milovaného.

Král Thorin se zastavil přímo před ním a shlédl na něj stejně povýšeně, jako to udělal v obchodě.

“Představuji vám Jeho Výsost Thorina, syna Thráinova, syna Throrova, pána v tomto době a dědice královského stolce Ereboru,” řekl slavnostně Gandalf, “A vám, Výsosti, představuji pana Bilba Pytlíka, jednoho nejváženějších obyvatel Hobitína.”

“My už jsme se setkali,” podotkl, trochu ostřeji než měl původně v úmyslu, a natáhl ruku, aby si mohl s trpasličím králem potřást rukou. Ten však jeho gesto neopětoval, naopak se obrátil ke Gandalfovi a pozvedl k němu pohled, ale jenom ten. Neobtěžoval se zaklonit hlavu.

“Byl jsem se dnes ráno podívat v jeho prodejně knih...”

“To by vysvětlovalo to strohé přivítání,” zahučel Gandalf polohlasně, i když dostatečně zřetelně, aby ho bylo slyšet. Ne, že by si toho Thorin všiml.

“... a nezdá se mi vhodný pro úkol na který jste ho doporučil, Tharkûne. Je vznětlivý a nezdvořilý.”

“Já jsem nezdvořilý? Já?!” vykřikl rozčileně, jak se mohl zrovna on opovážit říct něco takového v jeho přítomnosti, “Dovolte mi, abych k tomu něco řekl, Vaše Výsosti. Já jsem nebyl ten, kdo bez dovolení vstoupil do něčího soukromí, půjčil si něco, co není jeho a pak se to ještě snažil z pravého majitele vymámit velmi okatým smlouváním. Takovým, se který byste neuspěl ani na sto let starých trzích s poníky.”

Ze strany, od Dwalina, se ozvalo jasně rozlobené zavrčení a celé místnost se rozechvěla pobouřeným hučením, že kterého občas vystupovaly hlasitější věty, jako ‘drzý půlčík’ nebo ‘co si o to sobě vůbec myslí’.

“Ticho!” rozkázal král Thorin rázně, leč ne hlasitě, a pozvedl ruku v gestu, které všechny rázem umlčelo. Dokonce i Dwalina, i když ten stále zavrtával ostrý pohled do Bilbova spánku. Usilovně se snažil ho ignorovat.

Trpasličí král velmi pomalu přistoupil o dva kroky blíž, přimhouřil oči a zahleděl se Bilbovi do tváře. Neuhnul pohledem, jen semkl rty a dal jasně najevo, že se ho trpaslík svým nařčením, že je nezdvořilý, velice dotkl. Pytlíci si zakládali na svém dobré vychování a nikdo neměl právo ho zpochybňovat.

“Baline,” oslovil král Thorin bělovlasého trpaslíka, aniž by se na něj podíval, “dojdi pro smlouvu, kterou jsme pro pana Pytlíka sepsali a sejdeme se v mé pracovně. Vy ostatní,” konečně odtrhl pohled od Bilba a obrátil se ke skupině hostů, “užívejte dosytosti piva, vína a jídla. Brzy se k vám vrátím.”

Zamrkal.

Takový obrat rozhodně nečekal. Ohlédl se po odcházejícím trpasličím králi a všiml si, poprvé, jak si překvapeně uvědomil, jeho vlasů. Byli dlouhé do půl zad a černé, jako havraní peří. Padaly ve vlnitých kaskádách a leskly se nejen díky korálkům, kterými byly zdobeny, ale také proto, že připomínaly hedvábí. Bilba bezděky napadlo, jestli jsou taky tak jemné. Ne, asi ne, na to vypadaliy příliš silně a nepoddaně... Ach, Valar mu pomáhej, na co to zase myslel? To bylo směšné. Proč uvažoval o Thorinových vlasech? To bylo prostě... prostě... hloupé a zbytečné. Neměl důvod si jich třeba jen všímat. Ne, rozhodně neměl.

“Čeká se na nás. Půjdeme?” zeptal se Gandalf.

Trochu s sebou trhl a vzhlédl ke Gandalfovi, jež se nad ním tyčil, a zamračil se.

“Pořád mi ještě dlužíte nějaké odpovědi,” podotkl chladně.

“A ty také dostanete, pokud budete následovat Jeho Výsost.” Pousmál se Gandalf shovívavě, jako kdyby byl Bilbo malé dítě, které nepochopilo něco naprosto zřejmého.

Už, už otevíral pusu v patřičné štiplavé odpovědi, něco ve smyslu, že chce vědět, proč ho sem čaroděj nalákal, ne co od něj povýšený trpasličí aristokrat, jenže pak ho přemohla zvědavost. Snad jeho Bralovká krev nebo co. Chtěl zjistit nejen, jak se mohl Gandalf opovážit zaplést ho do nějakého obchodu, o kterém nic nevěděl - šlo o nějakou smlouvu, takže obchod, ne? - ale i vědět, co je to za obchod. Nejspíš o něj nebude mít zájem, ale přesto chtěl vědět o co jde.

Odhodlaně tedy vykročil za trpaslíkem, který je vedl skrze vstupní halu a do jedněch ze zavřených dveří vedoucích do dlouhé chodby. Z jedné strany byla lemována velkými okny, nabízejícími výhled na nádvoří a přiléhající zahradu, který na první pohled vypadala obrovská. A z druhé strany několika zavřenými dveřmi.

Trpaslík si jedny z nich vybral a vešel dovnitř.

Následoval ho, s Gandalfem v závěsu, do obrovské a přepychové pracovny. Jeho vlastní, v horním patře jeho domu, byla nad všechny běžné hobití poměry. Vybudoval ji ze staré ložnice svých rodičů a zaplnil ji policemi se svými knihami, krásným psacím stolem, pohodlnou pohovkou, dvěma křesly a jedním sofa. Když se o tom sousedé dozvěděli, jenom kroutili hlavou a ptali se, kam si Bilbo přivede manželku, až se ožení. Prostě nechápali, že on nikdy neměl v úmyslu být s někým, kdo by nemiloval stejné věci jako on. Nechápali by ani to, že by to nebyla, tak jako tak, žena.

Bilbovi sousedé byli skvělí lidé, laskaví a přátelští, takoví, co nikdy neopomněli poslat mu blahopřání k druhým žním nebo se zúčastnit jeho narozeninového večírku a řádně poděkovat za dárek, který dostali, ale byly prostě věci, které by nepochopili.

“Baline,” oslovil trpasličí král starého trpaslíka, který už tam na ně čekal, stojíce ve zdvořilé vzdálenosti od obrovského pracovního stolu, který byl dominantou celé místnosti.

Balin se mírně uklonil, přistoupil ke králi Thorinovi a podal mu objemnou složku k sobě sepnutých papírů, kdy nejvrchnější hlásal: ‘Smlouva o dílu vychovatelském a učitelském’. Jestli tu šlo o to, aby Jeho Váženou Výsost poučil o tom, jak se chovají civilizovaní a zdvořilí lidé, tak smlouvu ani nemusel číst. Byl jednoznačně pro její podepsání, protože na celé Ardě jistě neexistoval nikdo povolanější než Bilbo Pytlík, kdy by dokázal tohoto povýšeného a rozmazleného aristokrata naučit dobrým způsobům. A že by to potřeboval jako prase drbání!

“Tady, půlčíku. Důkladně si smlouvu přečtete, než ji podepíšete. Na vaše pozdější stížnosti z nevědomosti se nebudeme ohlížet,” prohlásil král Thorin povýšeně, jako kdyby předpokládal, že Bilbo prostě podepíše.

Semkl rty, aby neřekl něco o tom, jak urážlivé je nazývat ho půlčíkem, a smlouvu si převzal. Otočil svrchní stranu a podíval se na další. Začínalo to dlouhým soupisem titulů zainteresované strany, kdy jeho vlastní byl desetkrát kratší, než Jeho Výsosti. Jen ho přelétl pohledem a obrátil na další stranu, kde teprve bylo to, co ho zajímalo.

“Bilbo Pytlík, dále řečený jen vychovatel, se zavazuje k výuce jazyka, kultury, zvyklostí a obecných vědomostí... zeměpis... jistě, to dává smysl... dějepisné znalosti... jak jinak taky... Fili a Kili, synovci požadující strany... Aha, děti. To mi mělo být jasné,” zahučel si pro sebe.

Pokud šlo o to, aby vyučoval nějaké dva chlapce a předal jim svoje vědomosti o hobitech a lidech, dokonce elfech, tak v tom vlastně neviděl problém. Když pominul způsob, jak se sem dostal, uměl si docela dobře představit, že si dvakrát do týdne udělá čas, přijede sem a bude vyučovat. Vlastně by se mu to i líbilo. Byl starý mládenec, bez vyhlídky na vlastní děti, a s věkem dospěl k moudrostem, které by rád předal další generaci. A pokud to bude trpasličí generace, tím lépe. Alespoň se naučí slušnému chování, protože u strýce ho neměli kde odkoukat.

Otočil na další stranu.

“Vychovatel bude trvale přebývat v domě žadatele... cože? Bude respektovat trpasličí tradice včetně; zaprvé projevování požadované úcty žadateli... ech... poslouchání rozkazů žadatele... jak prosím? Jsem snad svobodný hobit, při všech zelených kopcích... neodporovat žadateli a nezpochybňovat jeho rozhodnutí o princích Filim a Kilim... To je směšné! Jak bych měl někoho vychovávat a učit, kdy bych neměl volnou ruku. Ne, to je naprosto... prostě ne,” rozhodl se, aniž by chtěl číst zbytek. Jen z těch pár pravidel měl nepříjemný pocit, že by byl spíš nějaká služka, než učitel a o to nestál, děkuji pěkně.

“Děkuji za nabídku, ale za takových okolností bych nemohl odvádět požadovanou práci.” Společně s odmítnutím přede smlouvu zpět do Thorinových rukou.

Mohl se mýlit, ale vypadalo to, že se trpaslíkovi ve tváři na okamžik mihlo opravdové překvapení. Jenže to byla tak krátká chvilička, že si prostě nemohl být jist, vzhledem k tomu, jak rychle překvapení nahradilo pohrdavé ušklíbnutí, se kterým se trpaslík obrátil na Gandalfa.

“Jak jsem říkal, není na tu práci kvalifikovaný. Nedokázal by mé synovce zvládnout ani kdyby byli o polovinu mladší a jeho vlastní rasy. Nemá prostě intelekt na to, pochopil jen základy našich tradic, respektoval je a zároveň dokázal mé synovce dostatečně vzdělat ve zvycích jiných kultur. Je to jenom obyčejný obchodníky s hloupými knihami.”

Rozhořčeně zalapal po dechu. To, co si trpaslík dovolil říct téměř jemu do očí, překračovalo všechny hranice dobrého vychování a dokonce základní slušnosti, že vlastně ani nedokázal najít správné slova, jak se bránit. Ještě nikdy a nikdo se neodvážil s ním tak mluvit.

“Vy.... vy jste naprosto nemožný trpasličí spratek!” vyšlo z něj přerývaně, doslova se zalykal ještě peprnějšími výrazy, kterými by trpaslíka rád počastoval, “A já tu nehodlám nadále stát a poslouchat vaše urážky. Ani jste mi nenabídli občerstvení, takže... takže neděkuji za vaší pohostinnost. Na neshledanou a sbohem, já odcházím!”

Obrátil se na patě a bez dalšího rozloučení, třeba s Gandalfem, který to beztak spískal a tak s ním nechtěl mluvit, vydupal ven na chodbu. Nezdrželo ho ani, že na něj čaroděj volal. Zaváhal jen okamžik, aby si vzpomněl, kde je východ a rychle k němu chodbou zamířil, dusíc v sobě rozhořčené mumlání. Pořád ještě měl dost sebeovládání, aby si vzpomněl na dobré vychování a neurážel hostitele v jeho vlastním době... tedy pokud si on nezačal, že ano.

U velkých vchodových dveří stál trpaslík, který mu naštěstí bez otázek nebo zaváhání otevřel, a nechal ho vyjít ven.

Rychle sbíhal ze schodů, když za sebou uslyšel ťukání hole o kámen. Neobrátil se, šel dál směrem, kde tušil, že musí být silnice.

“Bilbo! Počkejte na mě! Starci už nohy neslouží jako vám!” zavolal za ním Gandalf.

Zmínka o starcích Bilba přeci jen zastavila a bodla ho trochu vina, že donutil Gandalfa za ním tak spěchat. Obrátil se mu tedy vstříc a čekal, než se k němu starý muž oholí dobelhal. Nezastavilo ho to ale, aby se na něj nezamračil.

“To je všechno vaše vina!” obvinil ho rozezleně a ukázal na něj prstem, “Nejdřív za mnou pošlete jednoho cizího trpaslíka...”

“Neposlal jsem ho za vámi, přišel z vlastní vůle.”

“... potom další dva...”

“Ty jsem také neposlal, ale byl jsem s jejich příchodem k vám obeznámen.”

“... necháte mě vláčet až sem a to ani nevím, kde to ‘sem’ vlastně je, a tady mě uráží a zesměšňují,” zhluboka se nadechl, jen aby nabral vzduch k dalším slovům, “Skoro vás neznám. Přijdete do mého domu po skoro čtyřiceti letech, neřeknete pořádně kdo jste a co chcete, převrátíte mi život naruby a to všechno proč? Kdo vám dal právo to udělat?”

“Udělal jsem to, protože potřebuji vaše pomoc. Oni potřebují vaší pomoc,” dodal, sáhl do kapsy pláště a vytáhl z ní fotografii, kterou Bilbovi podal.

Převzal si ji trochu neochotně. Byli na ní dva trpasličí chlapci, už ne úplné děti, ale podle úsměvů a způsobu, jak na fotografii pózovali, určitě ne dospělí trpaslíci. Kdyby to byli hobiti, hádal by jim tak dvacet roků. Dost staří, aby nepotřebovali neustálý dohled, ale příliš mladí na to dělat závazná a uvědomělá rozhodnutí.

Oba se smáli. Blonďatý trochu rezervovaně, i když stále šťastně, a jeho bratr, ten tmavovlasý, se šklebil od ucha k uchu. Vypadali mile. A naprosto nevychovaně. V očích měli nezbedné plamínky, které jasně říkaly, že potřebují pevnou ruku a spoustu, ale spoustu trpělivosti, aby z nich byli praví gentlemani.

“Ten,” Gandalf poklepal na blonďatého chlapce, “se jmenuji Fili. Je Thorinovým právoplatným dědicem a budoucím Králem pod Horou. Mohl by z něj být skvělý vůdce lidu, když se bude umět přizpůsobit novému světu... době, které se mění... a to je vlastnost, kterou se, naneštěstí, od svého strýce nenaučí. Thorin byl a je dobrý vůdce, pomohl svým lidem najít nový domov a usadit se v něm potom, co o svou pravou domovinu přišli, ale neumí jednat s příslušníky jiných ras a kultur. To jste ostatně sám viděl. Fili potřebuje učitele, který ho naučí zdvořilosti a vstřícnosti.”

“Tomu docela rád věřím,” podotkl a vrátil Gandalfovi fotografii, “ale tím učitelem nebudu já. Nemám o to zájem a pokud chcete znát můj názor, nebude ho mít ani jiný spořádaný hobit. Měl byste se po učiteli ohlédnout někde jinde... třeba mezi lidmi a elfy. Nebo ho učte sám,” navrhl řešení, které vypadalo, jako naprosto jasné a správné.

Čaroděj si mírně povzdechl a zakroutil hlavou.

“Thorin má, nejen vlastní vinou, špatné zkušenosti s lidmi i elfy, nikdy by nepřistoupil učitele z jedné z těch ras. Já sám mám závazky i jinde, nemohu se věnovat jenom dvěma trpasličím chlapcům. Ale vy,” pokynul k němu hlavou, “jste hobit. Trpaslíci hobity neznají, nechovají k nim zášť ani se neobávají vaší síly. Vy sám jste tím nejlepším adeptem na post vychovatele trpasličího korunní prince. Tím jsem si jist.”

“Jak byste si mohl být jist, když mě ani neznáte?” zeptal se ostře, “Už nejsem ten kluk, kterého jste choval na kolenou. Změnil jsem se. Sám jste to řekl.”

“Ano, změnil, a ve všem ne k dobrému, ale v očích vám vidím moudrost, rozvahu i zvědavost, kterou u jiného hobita nepohledám. Trvám si na tom, že bych nikoho lepšího nemohl najít,” řekl velmi měkce.

Bilbo by lhal, kdyby tvrdil, že mu Gandalfova slova nezalichotila a trochu neobměkčila jeho pevné stanovisko, ale nebyla dost pochvalná, aby změnila jeho názor úplně. Na to by se musel čaroděj mnohem víc snažit.

“Děkuji vám za pochvalná slova, opravdu si jich vážím, ale moje odpověď je stále stejná.”

“Dobře, nebudu na vás dál naléhat, ale chci vás ještě požádat, abyste si toto,” znovu sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl objemnou smlouvu, které se mu tam vešla jen Yavanna věděla jak, “vzal s sebou, přečetl si ji a ještě o ní popřemýšlel.”

Povzdechl si a smlouvu si od Gandalf vzal, vlastně ani nevěděl proč. Nejspíš to bylo proto, že nechtěl zklamat člověka, který o něm tak vysoce smýšlel, a také nechtěl být nezdvořilý. Gandalfova žádost mu ostatně nebyla tak na přítěž, aby ji nemohl vyhovět a zachovat se laskavě.

“Dobře, budu o tom přemýšlet,” svolil a dal si smlouvu pod rameno, načež zaváhal, “Mohu bych mít také jednu prosbu o laskavost?” zeptal se a čaroděj pozvedl tázavě obočí, “Byl byste tak laskav, dovedl mě k silnici a pak mi ukázal, kterým směrem se mám vydat?”

Gandalf trochu zamrkal, snad ve zmatku, a pak se hlasitě, leč krátce zasmál.

“Myslím, že mohu udělat něco lepšího; seženu vám odvoz až k vašemu domu, ale bude to trpasličí odvoz.”

“To by od vás i trpaslíků bylo laskavé,” odvětil, ve skutečnosti naprosto upřímně. Sice přesně nevěděl, kde je, ale tušil, že by se pořádně prošlápl, než by došel až do Hobitína.

Odvoz se hodil.

 


End file.
